


Darkest Hour

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An AU where Akira actually rescues Miki and Tare, Basically a lot of firsts with this one, Canon-Typical Violence, It's also the most violent, Mild Blood, Multi, Set in the Amon OVA universe, This is also one of the few horror stories I've written, This is easily one of the most angsty fics I've ever written, enjoy this horror show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Although it was nighttime in the city, the normal bustle appeared uneasy, anxious even, as people scrambled with a sense of fear. Akira, along with Miko and Yumi, walked casually yet cautiously through the city square. The entire cityscape around them was more than a mess, it looked more like an apocalyptic wasteland, filled with hopelessness and danger in every alley and crevice of the place. They started noticing the crowd becoming denser and congregating together around a television screen. They soon joined the crowd and, with shock, saw Ryo on the screen, his eyes closed as though in deep thought.“What you’re about to see is shocking footage given to us by Mr. Ryo Asuka.”The television screen cuts to a video, a video taken from a handheld camera. Akira’s eyes at what he was witnessing: the video is of him, back when he was still his old self, running fearfully from demons with his bloodied and tattered school uniform. The only problem? The footage made it as though Akira couldn’t control himself after getting possessed by the demon, turning him into a mindless, bloodthirsty monster when it was far from the truth. In short, it made him look like the bad guy.





	Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Although it was nighttime in the city, the normal bustle appeared uneasy, anxious even, as people scrambled with a sense of fear. Akira, along with Miko and Yumi, walked casually yet cautiously through the city square. The entire cityscape around them was more than a mess, it looked more like an apocalyptic wasteland, filled with hopelessness and danger in every alley and crevice of the place. They started noticing the crowd becoming denser and congregating together around a television screen. They soon joined the crowd and, with shock, saw Ryo on the screen, his eyes closed as though in deep thought.

“What you’re about to see is shocking footage given to us by Mr. Ryo Asuka.”

The television screen cuts to a video, a video taken from a handheld camera. Akira’s eyes at what he was witnessing: the video is of him, back when he was still his old self, running fearfully from demons with his bloodied and tattered school uniform. The only problem? The footage made it as though Akira couldn’t control himself after getting possessed by the demon, turning him into a mindless, bloodthirsty monster when it was far from the truth. In short, it made him look like the bad guy.

Ryo was lucky he was nowhere in Akira’s approximate vicinity as Akira could feel his blood boiling at the absolute betrayal he had just been dealt with by the very man he once knew was his best friend.

Ryo not only admitted the terrifying truth that demons are real and caused a worldwide panic, he also threw Akira under the bus and outed him as a threat to humanity by revealing his identity as Devilman.

_That son of a **bitch.**_

“Damn him,” Akira thought to himself, bitterly. His hands clenched into fists as the “shocking footage” continued to roll on the large television screen in the city square.

A thought came to him.

This was being broadcasted all over the world at the moment. At this very moment, every screen capable of seeing this was being witnessed by millions across the world. Witnessed by everyone.

Witnessed by…

His blood became ice-cold. In the tumultuous state of this whole apocalyptic holocaust, he had completely forgotten about the Makimuras.

_About Miki. ___

__“Akira?” Mikiko asked, noting the sudden change of Akira’s mood._ _

__“We need to go…” Was all she heard as he started running the other way._ _

__“Akira!” Mikiko and Yumi quickly followed him in pursuit. In the midst of it all, the citizens had begun to turn on each other and kill each other out of fear that the person next to them were demons in disguise, not knowing who was innocent and who was possessed._ _

__Akira turned a corner down into an abandoned street with Mikiko and Yumi close in tow. He had to reach the Makimuras before people began to suspect them and possibly kill them. The very thought of Taro and Miki dying at the hands of them made Akira pick up the pace even more._ _

__“That stupid broadcast, it’s making everyone riot!”_ _

__“Miko!”_ _

__“Sir!”_ _

__“I’m worried about the Makimura family. I’ll meet up with you two later, rendezvous with the Devilman Army!”_ _

__“Yes sir!” Mikiko and Yumi both replied, falling back and branching off from Akira, who continued on his straight path to the Makimura residence._ _

__He hoped to God that he would make it in time._ _

__He turned the corner and went up the street to see the house still in one piece. What made his heart stop though, were the large group of men that surrounded the house. Avoiding the nearby streetlamp and getting caught, he jumped behind the wall by the house and hid amongst the bushes._ _

__The voices he heard were hushed, just faint enough to be heard._ _

__“Is this the house?”_ _

__“Yeah. It’s just the kids.”_ _

__“Easy targets then.”_ _

__From the sounds of it, none of them had entered the house yet. Akira through the backyard behind the house. One of the windows was uncovered, allowing Akira to peer through and see into what looked like the living room. The light source came from the television, which had a darkened silhouette in front of it. It was only Tare, but only him in the enormous room._ _

__Noticing the window opened at the bottom just a crack, he carefully raised the window as quietly as humanly possible. Any noise would have alerted Tare and possibly any of those intruders in the house. Raising the window just enough, he bent his leg over the windowsill and planted it on the carpet floor of the living room. His other leg and eventually his whole body climbed through the window as well, moving the curtain as he slipped through. He hid behind the arm of the nearby couch and watched intently for anything to happen._ _

__“M-Miki? Miki! Big brother Akira’s in trouble!” Tare got up from his spot in front of the television and Akira knew that he had to act. He stealthily followed after him as he waited behind the door to avoid being seen._ _

__He sensed movement in the shadows of the nearby hallway and picked up a sound of an arrow getting shot._ _

__Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged out of the doorway and felt something in his hand._ _

__It was indeed an arrow._ _

__Tare stood flat against the wall, trying to hold himself up. Akira turned to the dark hallway and saw a painfully-thin man with a crossbow jump out to attack him. Akira took the arrow and chucked it into the man’s forehead, causing his body to bend back as he collapsed to the floor. This immediate action caused the other remaining attackers in hiding to come out into the light, twisted souls with weapons ranging from baseball bats to rifles. One of the men charged at him with a baseball bat and came into position to swing the bat and crack it at Akira’s head. Akira turned around and held Tare tightly up against him as the bat cracked into splinters against his back._ _

__“There’s another one upstairs!” One of them shouted as three of the remaining men in the group raced up the stairs._ _

__“Akira, Miki’s still up there!”_ _

__“Hold on!”_ _

__He grabbed Tare and cleared the wall, flying up the stairs two, three steps at a time. He ducked as he heard gunshots just above him. Reaching the top, and to his horror, the intruders were already entering her room, followed by a scream. Holding Tare in his left arm, Akira ran into the last intruder who hadn’t entered the room yet and punched him with a right hook to the head, knocking him out._ _

__“MIKI!”_ _

__Akira and Tare came into the room to see Miki cornered by her desk by the remaining men._ _

__“I’ll take care of her. You get them.”_ _

__Akira felt his anger transform into wrath._ _

___There was no fucking way on this planet that anyone was going to get to Miki like that._ _ _

__Akira set Tare down and told him to stay back. The man tasked to get rid of them looked more deranged than his friend as he lunged forward with a knife, intending to stab either one of them. He swung rapidly in a crazy fashion, actually landing a foot long cut across Akira’s arm. Akira was able to dodge a fatal stab and wrapped his arms around the lunatic’s neck, snapping it immediately. Another scream was heard and Akira snapped his head around to see the last intruder standing directly over Miki. Miki kicked him in the gut, making him fall backward on top of her bed. Getting up, he received a blow to the back of the head and was picked up, only to be slung out the door, hitting several men just outside._ _

__“Akira!”_ _

__He grabbed Tare by the waist and hoisted Miki on his shoulder as they escaped through the open window. They landed in the backyard near the barrier wall. He lowered Miki and Tare down and were about to make a break for it when they heard a rifle getting cocked. They turn to see a small crowd of about twenty men, all holding weapons of various kinds with disgusting faces and evil intentions._ _

__“Where do you three think you’re going?” One of them taunted._ _

__Akira’s immediate instinct was to stand in front of Miki and Tare, holding his arms out to protect them. These bastards would have to get through him in order to get to them. Akira braced himself for an attack and the mob of psychotic men inched forward and creeped little by little as they cornered the trio against the walls. Tare trembled behind Miki, grabbing the back of her shirt. The closer the crazed mob got to them, the more deranged they appeared. They were like wolves that smelled blood._ _

__Akira had no other choice._ _

__He had to show them._ _

__“Miki…”_ _

__“Akira?”_ _

__“I need you both to turn around. This is going to get ugly…”_ _

__“What are you talking about?”_ _

__“Just don’t look…I’m sorry…”_ _

__Akira feels it, the wrath channeling through his veins. He can feel his blood pumping and his body going through a metamorphosis from human to demon. He can feel his claws forming and sharpening, his veins bulging out as his muscles became more defined, his face contorting to sharper, grotesque features._ _

__It all culminates into an unholy, inhuman sound that was a mix between a screech and roar, and his clothes getting torn as the demonic energy overtakes him and finishes the transformation into the feared Devilman, the being with the body of a devil but with a human heart._ _

__The last thing Akira remembers is seeing the horrified faces of the mob._ _

__“May you rot in Hell, **YOU MONSTERS!!!** ”_ _

__……_ _

__………_ _

__…………_ _

__……………._ _

__The next thing Akira remembers is walking from a literal bloodbath with his legs drenched in the fresh blood of all the victims. The corpses were littered all over the place, mutilated and ripped, lying dormant in grotesque positions. All is quiet in the area, no more rioters, no more violence, no more. The only noise was the faint buzz of nearby insects, undisturbed by what just had occurred._ _

__Despite everything, Akira couldn’t gather the courage to turn around. After all that had happened, he felt he couldn’t face them again, not Miki. He knows they’re afraid._ _

__The silence was deafening. He looks down at the ground, not saying anything. He takes a breath and turns to the corner where Miki and Tare would be. They’re holding onto each other for dear life, shaking and terrified. Akira looked back at the ground again for a moment before turning to them and walking slowly to prevent scaring them even further. He kneels down to their level a few feet away._ _

__With everything in him, he gathered the voice to say something, anything to break this silence between them._ _

__“…Tare…M-Miki…”_ _

__Akira started trembling. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes started to get misty._ _

__“…I-I’m sorry you had to see this…”_ _

__His body begins to physically change again, slowly back into his human form. His throat was closing up, making it harder to speak. Akira honestly tried to keep it together, his eyes squeezed shut trying to hold back the tears. He couldn’t help but put his head in his hands._ _

__“I’m so sorry… for all of this, I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to protect you… If I told you who I was, they would be after you as well and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I put any of you in that position… I may look like a demon, but I’m still… me. That footage was made to make me appear insane, which was and still is all wrong… I still have my human heart… I’m still me.”_ _

__At this point, his body had completely shifted back to human form, still naked and covered with blood, most of which had dried off at this point. On his knees, he was now in the most vulnerable state. He almost lost the family that cared for him and the girl he loved at the hands of a demoralized humanity. At this moment, he was feeling so many emotions at once that it was almost overwhelming._ _

__He felt a tear or two starting to stream down his face; the only thing he wanted at that moment was for them to be safe._ _

__He just wanted this Hell on earth to end._ _

__He felt two arms wrap around his neck. Akira opened his eyes to see Miki right in front of him as she nestles his face into her shoulder. Akira wasn’t quite sure what to make of this._ _

__“M-Miki?”_ _

__“I was really worried about you. You didn’t come by the house for several days.”_ _

__Had it really been that long?_ _

__“I’m just glad you’re okay.”_ _

__“Miki, I…”_ _

__There was a moment until Akira let out every single one of his emotions and sobbed into Miki’s shoulder. Miki responded with tightening her hug and combing her fingers through his hair._ _

__Akira slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Miki’s back. Miki didn’t object to this; in fact she adjusted her seating position so that Akira was at least comfortable. Tare joined the hugging by hugging Akira from behind._ _

__It was just the three of them all alone comforting each other._ _

__It’s been one hell of a night._ _

__“Do you… forgive me?”_ _

__“For what? You didn’t do anything.”_ _

__“For all of this shit that you had to put up with.”_ _

__“At least you don’t have to put up with it by yourself anymore.”_ _

__This actually made Akira feel a little better. After a moment, Akira is helped to his feet. The night is quiet again._ _

__“So what now?” Tare asked._ _

__“We need to get out of here. I know a place where we can stay safe for a while.”_ _

__“Would it be safe to go back into the house?” Miki asked him, worried that some of the men may still be hiding._ _

__“I think, but not for long. We’ll have to get any supplies like weapons and stuff.”_ _

__They proceeded back to the house with extreme caution. There was still the back door on the other side of the building so they enter through there. The door was surprisingly left unlocked, so Akira led the way back into the house, Miki and Tare close behind him. Miki brandished a knife, holding it ready to use at a moment’s notice._ _

__The house was suspiciously quiet as the trio moved up the stairs. Akira’s senses were heightened as a result of his demonic abilities, so he was able to hear every single little noise in the house. Reaching the top of the stairs, they began to branch off._ _

__“Keep the doors open and grab what you need,” Akira instructed._ _

__“Tare, go with Akira.”_ _

__Tare quietly obeyed and followed Akira into his room. Akira immediately went to his dresser and started pulling out clothes to change into._ _

__“How has the house been the past few days?”_ _

__“It’s been quiet, but also kinda scary. We had to lock the doors at night.”_ _

__“That wouldn’t surprise me. How is Miki taking all of this?”_ _

__“I think she’s taking it okay. She was really worried all the time, though; she’d always ask if you were ever home.”_ _

__That didn’t surprise Akira; for as long as he’s supposedly been out, it would have been weird if Miki wasn’t worried. He pulled a navy shirt over his head and straightened himself out. He then called Tare over and dug out a spare set of clothes for him._ _

__“Put this on and see if it fits.”_ _

__Tare changes out of his clothes and starts to dress in the clothes Akira provided. While he did so, Akira continued to set clothes aside. He grabbed a small travel bag at the side of his bed and started to fill it._ _

__“Brother Akira?”_ _

__Akira turned around to see Tare changed into his clothes, albeit, a little big on him._ _

__“They’re a little big, but they’re fine. Look, I’m a sweater raptor!” Tare started to wave his arms around, causing his sleeves to fly about. Akira tried to resist the urge to laugh as Tare began making dinosaur noises. Akira finishes packing the travel bag and takes a look around in his room; he had a feeling he may never be able to come back here again._ _

__“Brother Akira?” Tare got his attention. They had to leave soon before any more of those lunatics came back._ _

__“Yeah, let’s go. You ready Miki?” Akira called out from across the hall as he and Tare exit the room and enter the hall. Akira walked over Miki’s doorframe and calmly knocked on it._ _

__“You ready?”_ _

__“Yeah, just a second.”_ _

__Miki zipped up the bag had some of her stuff in it. She then followed the boys into the hallway and Akira led the way as they proceeded down the stairs again. Akira’s senses were kept on high alert again as they silently walked the house and went back out the door the same way they came in. Getting back into the backyard, they kept to the shadows just in case anyone else was around._ _

__“So where is this place you mentioned?”_ _

__“It’s on the other side of the city,” Akira told them as he took his shirt back off, “Flying over there would be fastest.” He held onto his shirt and bag as his bat wings ripped through the scarred skin on his shoulder blades, unfurling and stretching out. Miki was a little freaked out but Tare thought it looked cool._ _

__“I’ll have to carry you both over there.”_ _

__“Are you sure you’re going to be able to carry both of us and the extra weight?”_ _

__“Don’t worry about that.”_ _

__The trio snapped their attention around to find Mikiko, Yumi, and several other Devilmen. One of them was a mint-green humanoid with a dragon’s face and cat’s claws, another was a serpentine creature with little-feathered wings as numerous as a centipede’s legs and another was an alien-like creature with loose tentacles and six slit eyes._ _

__“The other Devilmen are waiting for you as we speak. We wanted to make sure you guys were still alive.” Mikiko explained._ _

__“Thanks for the concern.”_ _

__“Akira, you know them?”_ _

__“Yeah, these are some of the folks I’ve been teaming up with. They’re Devilmen, like me. They’re on our side.” Akira_ _

__“We have to move quickly. Satan and his army are on the prowl.” The serpentine creature remarked._ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“I’ll take care of the little one. You get her.” Mikiko said, gesturing at Tare._ _

__“Tare, you go with Miko. We’ll stick together until we get over there.”_ _

__“Right!” They all complied. Mikiko got ahold of Tare and Akira carried Miki in his arms, who carried both bags. Mikiko had Tare on her back, who took a liking to her. They all cleared the wall and began to head out on the long journey to the other side of the city._ _

__It’s been one hell of a night._ _


End file.
